Elves
Elves are mysterious, mystical beings, wrought from light during the birth of time, They are often arrogant and haughty as a result of their advanced age both as a race, and as individuals. They have seen the dawn of time, the birth of man, the changing of countless seasons, all blurred into a history remembered and revered in stories and songs. They are wardens of nature, the children of the gods. their lives are long and know no sickness or disease. they know much happiness but also carry great sorrow. The feel joy of mother earth and their children but also feel all her grief, all throughout history. they are one with the earth. Elves were made from it and they shall return to it at the end of time. In nature they find solace; and for the most part are a peaceful people and mean no harm to those who do no harm. But woe be to those who oppose the Elves, to awaken the anger and fury is to most assuredly bring about your own destruction. Beneath the soft exteriors of the elves, beyond their songs of peace and tranquility lie skilled archers, powerful mages and deadly warriors.There is no more revered friend than an elf, and likewise, there is no more feared foe than an angry Elf. Types of Elves There are many types of elves that make up the realm, High, Wood, Wild, Moon, and even Dark elves. So many races make a nice mix in Mystara. Here are some explanations of most of them. (We are constantly updating so keep watch) Wild Elves and Wood Elves Wild elves and Wood elves, also known as Sy-tel-quessir, are a feral, stealthy sub race of the elven species that have become more and more reclusive over the years. Wild Elves are a hardier breed of Elf that resides in the dry wastelands in the South West part of the continent. Wild Elves are more commonly found among the forests and glades North of the Wastelands. They live in tribes instead of clans of about 30 to 100 people. Now these elves have a heavier build and a darker skin than their high elven cousin, and tend to wear a wardrobe of leathers, furs, and simpler weaves. Despite all of this , Wild and Wood elves maintain the elegance and grace that their high elven cousins hold dear. They are harden by their surroundings yet have respect for life like any other of their race. "Live as if you will die tomorrow. Fight as if you will live forever." High Elves High elves are distinguished from other fantasy elves by their place of living, as they usually dwell in stone cities, instead of woods, like wood-elves. High elves could never be evil. Typically high elves consider themselves the most purely good race of all, and view all other races beneath them, especially lower elves, and they are usually the most magically developed of all elves. Elves are immortal. They can only die in battle. When they grow tired of Middle Earth, they go to the Grey Havens. The Elves, particularly the Noldor, preoccupy themselves with various things, such as smith work, sculpture, music and other arts, and of course, what to eat. Males and females can do almost everything equally; however, the females often specialize in the arts of healing while the men go to war. This is because they believe that taking life interferes with the ability to preserve life. However, Elves are not stuck in rigid roles; females can defend themselves at need as well as males, and many males are skilled healers as well. Moon Elves Moon Elves are humanoid faerie-creatures (creatures that were not subject to evolution but rather created for a purpose) that stand usually around 1.60 meters for females and 1.65 meters for males. Moon elves, also known as Teu-tel-quessir in their own language, or as silver elves are the most common of all the eladrin subraces. More tolerant of humans than other eladrin, moon elves are the ancestors of most half-eladrin.Shorter then humans in general, Moon elves are also quite lighter, the average weight being around 140 pounds. Moon Elves usually have very light hair colors, ranging from platinum white to light grey, with more common colors being light blond and light brown. Moon Elf genetic structure is known as a "Recombining Structure", meaning that half-breed of a Moon Elf will be a part of each parent at birth when reproduction is possible. Moon Elves are able to reproduce with any other faerie-creature as well as with any human. Moon Elf skin tone is usually very light and sometimes depend on the ancestry of the individual, ranging from light brown in the hotter clime or if the Moon Elf has Shadow Elf ancestors to pale pink for true descendant of the original Ithillian Elves. Moon Elf lifespan is around 250 years old, reaching adulthood around 20 years old and being able to reproduce around 18 years old. Dark Elves Dark elves, are elves, Druchii actually, known as Ssri-tel-quessir in the elven tongue, and are frequently confused with drow. It doesn't help that the two terms are often times used interchangeably, even by elves (Tel-quessir) themselves. the Dark Elves are a race of harsh, warlike and vicious Elves. They live in the land of Naggaroth. The Druchii are cruel, sadistic raiders with much disdain for all other races, especially their lighter kindred the High Elves. Many believe they are the most pure evil of all races of elves.Dark elves have , Dark Elves do not dwell underground, nor are they dark-skinned; instead many of them are pale skinned and have raven black hair,and no darkvision. As opposed to the ebony skin that drow have. Gray Elves Gray Elves are one of the many kinds of surface Elves.Sindar (meaning Grey People, singular Sinda, although the latter term was not generally used by Tolkien) are Elves of Telerin descent. They are also known as the Grey Elves. Their language is Sindarin. They are among the tallest and most intelligent of their kin, and yet have a certain aura of arrogance about them. They are probably the most arrogant type of elf, seeking to put great distance between themselves and other races, including other elven races. The Gray Elves live deep in the mountains, past the point where even the dwarves turn around and go home. Gray Elves are a noble people, however, and seek to uphold good wherever they can. Gray Elves make excellent wizards, yet most remain secluded in their mountain homes. They conceal these homes with warding and illusory magics so that unknowing races leave them alone, and so that only the worthy will enter their domains. Be wary, though, because once stirred the Gray Elves will attack with highly disciplined knights mounted on war-trained griffons or hippogryphs, with the support of their uncanny wizards. Avariels Avariels the most striking of the elven race with their soft, feathered wings. These wings have spans of anywhere from twelve to sixteen feet and are usually white, but may also be gray, brown, black, or speckled. Avariels take great pride in their wings and spend long hours grooming them. Their skin is pale, often porcelain white, with tinges of blue or faint silver. They have a silver-white or black hair, with other shades being rare but not unheard of. The avariel's eyes are rather large and more expressive than those of other elves are, and they tend to be brilliant shades of blue or green. A few avariel have scintillating violet eyes as pure as amethysts. Avariels stand 5'9” tall on average, with thin, graceful limbs and angular facial features.The avariel are not merely "elves with wings"; their entire body has been developed to accommodate flight. Their torso is typically larger and stronger than that of their elvish brethren, designed as it is to bear wings. Furthermore, their skeletal structure, composed of light and hollow bones, helps reduce the burden of their weight while aloft. When in the air, they tend to be quite fast, mobile, and agile, due not to their lighter weight and to their graceful flight. On the ground however, they are almost burdened by their wings, sometimes appearing clumsy. The avariel are possessed of an almost ethereal beauty. They are delicate, their movements quick, calculated, and graceful. By most, they are considered the most beautiful and striking of the elven races. Attributes of The Elves of Mystara Strengths: *Heightened hearing *Better in tuned with people's emotions *Agile *Quick witted Resistances or defenses: *Immune to poisons. (No normal poisons can work on elves. Only rare deadly and advanced poisons would work) *Immune to disease. (Immune systems are iron clad. It fights off the effects of aging and more) *Resistant to magic but not immune. Weaknesses: *Physically weak as compared to other races. ( That is why elven craft armor and elven craft weapons are so light.) *In tuned with people's emotions in examples of extreme depression. It would not be a massive weakness but it would be enough for someone skilled. Skills: *Armor and weapon crafting *Diplomacy Magical abilities: *The ability fade into our surroundings.(Humans would not be able to notice them.) *Elves are quite in harmony with Nature and accurate feeling the Elements, the plants or the animals. For example, in a place where a battle would have taken place, elves could feel it by touching the ground or even through the air. Of course, the bigger the battle, the more recent it was, the more accurate the feeling. They could feel the feelings of the animals or interpret shivers in foliages. Additional Info Now as with everything there must be a tiny bit of work to get where you want to be. Ever so very tiny it is. As with all races here in Mystara we have "Three Player Ranks". These are meant to broaden your role play here and teach you things along the way. Elven Laws Elven Holidays The Three Ranks of the Elves The Elven Gods If you have any questions on the Elves of Mystara please seek out Annie Ibanez or Cristabella Contepomi. "VEDUI" Category:Races of Mystara